pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2251 Stahlheber Road
Poniższy raport to kopia telefonicznego wezwania pomocy na numer 112, wykonanego wieczorem 22 sierpnia 2011 roku. Została opublikowana, by pomóc rozwiązać sprawę śmierci pani Mary Carter i jej rodziny, składającej się z męża i dwóch synów, jak i córki, Susan Carter, która jest aktualnie zaginiona. Jeśli masz jakieś wskazówki dotyczące tego zdarzenia, lub znasz miejsce pobytu Susan, proszę skontaktować się z Departamentem Policji Stanu Ohio. ---- ZAPIS POŁĄCZENIA #0703321-A32.4 DATA: 22-08-2011 GODZINA ROZPOCZĘCIA POŁĄCZENIA: 21:37 GODZINA ZAKOŃCZENIA POŁĄCZENIA: 21:52 ROZPOCZĘCIE POŁĄCZENIA OPERATOR: 112, potrzebujesz policji, straży, czy pogotowia? DZWONIĄCY: Przyślijcie policję! Proszę! Przyślijcie policję na Farmę Hawkes'ów, 2251 Stahlheber Road! Ktoś włamał się do mojego domu...! OPERATOR: Dobrze, proszę pani. DZWONIĄCY: Ktoś włamał się do mojego domu i zabił moją rodzinę! Proszę, wyślijcie policję teraz! Tu jest krew! Krew jest wszędzie! OPERATOR:'' Proszę panią, powiadomiłem oficerów, powinni niedługo dostać się do pani. Jak się pani nazywa?'' DZWONIĄCY: Mary Carter... O Boże... Okropnie się boję... (Przytłumione krzyki i łomotanie) OPERATOR: Kto to? DZWONIĄCY: Nie wiem! Jakiś mężczyzna dobija się do moich drzwi frontowych! Wygląda, jakby był cały we krwi! OPERATOR: Zna go pani? DZWONIĄCY: Nie! OPERATOR: Czy jest on uzbrojony? DZWONIĄCY: Nie, po prostu dobija się do drzwi! Jego koszula jest cała we krwi! Chyba próbuje się włamać...! Mam przy sobie strzelbę mojego męża...! Niezbyt wiem jak jej używać...O Boże, ja... Ja nie mogę go postrzelić, nie mogę--! OPERATOR: Pani Carter, nie radzę pani używać broni, ale powinna pani trzymać ją w pobliżu, na wszelki wypadek. DZWONIĄCY: Szyba zaraz się rozbije! OPERATOR: Pani Carter, jeśli uda mu się włamać... DZWONIĄCY:'' Nie sądzę, bym mogła go zastrzelić! Nie, nie, ja...On zaczyna walić w szybę w drzwiach naprawdę mocno! O Boże, on znowu się tu włamie! On po prostu na mnie krzyczy! On jest szalony!'' (Szyba się rozbiła; Słychać głośne "klęcie", gdy dzwoniący upuścił telefon; Dzwoniący krzyczy i słychać strzał, po którym następuje moment ciszy) OPERATOR:'' Pani Carter?'' (Nadal cisza; Wtedy dzwoniący z powrotem podnosi telefon) DZWONIĄCY: Jezu, pomocy... O Boże... Zastrzeliłam go... Panie, pomóż mi... OPERATOR: Pani Carter, broniła się pani. Wszystko w porządku. Pani Carter, zrobiła pani to, co musiała pani zrobić. On mógł panią skrzywdzić. DZWONIĄCY: Ja po prostu... OPERATOR:'' Teraz niech się pani nie rozłącza, niech pani wyjdzie na zewnątrz i czeka na policję.'' DZWONIĄCY: Nie, muszę znaleźć Susan! OPERATOR: Kto to Susan? DZWONIĄCY: Muszę znaleźć moją córkę, muszę znaleźć Susan. Proszę, pomóż mi ją znaleźć, ona ma tylko 6 lat! Pewnie chowa się gdzieś w domu! Susan! OPERATOR:'' Pani Car...'' DZWONIĄCY: Nie mogę znaleźć mojej córki! Nie mogę... O Boże, oni wszyscy są martwi, a ja nie mogę jej znaleźć! Szukałam już wszędzie! OPERATOR: Pani Carter, pani córka pewnie wyszła już z domu. DZWONIĄCY:'' Muszę znaleźć moją córkę!'' OPERATOR: Pani Carter, policja niedługo tam dojedzie. Oni znajdą pani córkę. Teraz, musi pani wyjść z domu. (Dzwoniący łapie oddech) DZWONIĄCY: Co to było? OPERATOR:'' O co chodzi?'' (Cichy odgłos kroków) DZWONIĄCY: Słyszę odgłos kroków dochodzący z góry...! Susan...? O Boże, SUSAN! (Dzwoniący ciężko oddycha wbiegając po schodach) DZWONIĄCY:'' Susan...! Gdzie jesteś, kochanie? Jestem na górze schodów, właśnie tu weszłam i... Ja... Muszę włączyć jakieś światła...'' (Włącznik światła "klika") DZWONIĄCY: O nie... O Boże, proszę, proszę nie mów mi że to jej krew! Widzę krwawe odciski stóp na podłodze! Są dość małe, by mogły należeć do niej! Susan! Idę do jej pokoju, ona musi tam być! OPERATOR: Pani Carter, niech mnie pani posłucha: uciekaj z tego domu! DZWONIĄCY: Jestem w jej pokoju, nie ma tu zbyt wiele miejsc do ukrycia się...Susan?! Susan, gdzie jesteś?! (Słychać głośne uderzenie; Dzwoniący krzyczy) DZWONIĄCY: Co do cholery?! Co to było?! OPERATOR: Czy to Susan? DZWONIĄCY: Brzmiało, jakby ktoś był na dachu! (Więcej uderzeń) DZWONIĄCY: Ktoś jest na dachu! Zmierza na drugą stronę domu! OPERATOR: To, co pani mówi jest bez sensu. DZWONIĄCY: Susan! Jestem w twoim pokoju! Podążaj za głosem mamusi! (Dzwoniący łapie oddech) DZWONIĄCY: Światła zgasły! Nie ma prądu! OPERATOR: Czy ma pani latarkę, albo inne źródło światła? DZWONIĄCY: Nic nie widzę! OPERATOR: Niech pani stoi tam, gdzie pani jest, pani Carter, niech pani oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności... (Szyba się rozbija) DZWONIĄCY: O mój Boże... OPERATOR: Co to było? DZWONIĄCY: Coś pękło... Ktoś jest w środku... Susan? (Cisza) DZWONIĄCY:'' Czy to policja?'' OPERATOR: Nie, oni by panią wołali... DZWONIĄCY: O nie... O nie, ktoś tu jest... OPERATOR: Może to Susan? DZWONIĄCY: Nie, wzywała by mnie, przecież wołałam ją... OPERATOR: Pani Carter... (Dzwoniący ucisza operatora; Cisza; Dzwoniący teraz szepcze) DZWONIĄCY: Coś wchodzi po schodach. To coś jest wielkie, głośno tupie, o Boże, to nie Susan... OPERATOR: Mary, musisz znaleźć miejsce do schowania się. Spróbuj wziąć coś, czym mogłabyś się bronić. DZWONIĄCY: On nie mógł zabić mojej rodziny, on nie... OPERATOR: Proszę, znajdź miejsce do schowania się. DZWONIĄCY: Nie widzę! (Głośne kroki zdają się przybliżać) DZWONIĄCY: To się zbliża! O Boże, pomóż mi znaleźć stąd wyjście... (Dzwoniący dyszy do telefonu; odpoczynek; cisza) OPERATOR: Pani Carter, jest pani tam? DZWONIĄCY:'' Jestem w szafie. Nie mogę jej całkowicie zamknąć, drzwi się zacięły.'' (Kroki robią się coraz głośniejsze) DZWONIĄCY: O nie, o nie... Nie, nie, to idzie w stronę pokoju Susan... Gdzie jest policja? Jak ja się boję! OPERATOR: Mary, musisz pozostać spokojna, cicha i po prostu na nich poczekać, nie oddalaj się zbytnio od domu. (Dzwoniący szlocha; Kroki są bardzo blisko; Stworzenie zatrzymuje się; Płacz dzwoniącego jest cichy i drżący) DZWONIĄCY: Widzę to... Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest... OPERATOR: Co widzisz? DZWONIĄCY: Co to jest...? OPERATOR:'' Mary, opisz mi co widzisz...'' DZWONIĄCY: Nie potrafię tego opisać... Ja nie... To nie człowiek... O Boże, to na mnie patrzy... (Kroki się przybliżają; Zatrzymują się; Niski, gardłowy ryk przełamuje ciszę; Niskie oddechy; Klikanie; Więcej oddechów; Drugi gardłowy ryk; Kroki oddalają się; Cisza) OPERATOR: Pani Carter? DZWONIĄCY: Poszło sobie... Tak myślę... OPERATOR: Pani Carter, musi pani znaleźć wyjście z tego domu, w tej chwili. DZWONIĄCY: Nie mogę się poruszyć, Nie mogę... Nie potrafię... Nie wiem co to było, ale nie chcę znowu tego zobaczyć... Tak strasznie się boję, Ja... O mój Boże, ja umrę... (Dzwoniący szlocha) DZWONIĄCY: Ja nie potrafię tego zrobić, tak się boję, nie potrafię poruszyć nogami. Nawet nie wiem czy mogę wstać... OPERATOR:'' Proszę panią, pani Carter, musi pani to zrobić. Dla Susan. Ona wciąż tu gdzieś jest.'' DZWONIĄCY: Susan... Muszę ją znaleźć... OPERATOR: Nie, musi pani wydostać się z tego domu. DZWONIĄCY: Ale... OPERATOR:'' Mary, proszę, wyjdź z tego domu. Cokolwiek tam przed chwilą było, nadal jest w pani domu. Wyłaź pani stamtąd!'' (Cisza) DZWONIĄCY: Dobrze, już idę. OPERATOR:'' Niech się pani nie rozłącza. Niech pani bierze telefon wszędzie ze sobą. Niech mi pani powie, kiedy już pani dojdzie do schodów, dobrze?'' DZWONIĄCY:'' Okej...'' (Ciche skrzypienie podłogi; Więcej ciszy od czasu do czasu) OPERATOR: Pani Carter? (Cisza; Trwa to chwilę) OPERATOR: Mary? (Cisza) DZWONIĄCY: Jestem na schodach. OPERATOR: Schodź na dół. Teraz. DZWONIĄCY: Chyba słyszę samochody policyjne... OPERATOR: Nie zatrzymuj się... (Cisza) OPERATOR: Mary...? Mary...? (Nadal cisza) OPERATOR: Mar... (Wrzaski; Głośne łomotanie; Ryki; Piski; Brzęczenie; Wrzaski; Głośne uderzenia; Dźwięk, jakby telefon sunął po podłodze; Niskie, gardłowe ryki; Wrzaski dzwoniącego urywają się; Charczenie; Jęki; Świszczący oddech; Dzwoniący znowu wrzeszczy; Wrzaski urywają się na wysokim jęku, po którym nastąpiło coś, co brzmiało jak mokre chrupnięcie; Cisza; Drugi niski, gardłowy ryk, który zmienia się w upiorny jęk; Słychać syreny; Głośne kroki oddalają się; Cisza; Drzwi otwierają się z piskiem; Słychać męskie głosy) PIERWSZY OFICER: O cholera... DRUGI OFICER: Mój Boże... PIERWSZY OFICER: Policja, jest tu kto? DRUGI OFICER: Jezu Chryste, co się tym ludziom stało? PIERWSZY OFICER:'' Zostań czujny...'' OPERATOR: Halo, halo? Słyszycie mnie? DRUGI OFICER: O Boże, spójrz na jej twarz... Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziałem... PIERWSZY OFICER: Tu oficer Maple, mamy 187 na Farmie Hawkes'ów, 2251 Stahlheber Road, potrzebujemy natychmiastowego wsparcia, odbiór. (Kroki) PIERWSZY OFICER: Jezu Chryste... DRUGI OFICER:'' Wygląda na to, że cała rodzina została zmasakrowana...'' OPERATOR:'' Halo! Panowie? Halo!'' DRUGI OFICER: Słyszałeś to? OPERATOR: Telefon! Podnieś telefon! PIERWSZY OFICER: Ten dźwięk chyba dochodzi stamtąd. (Klikanie; Podniesiono telefon) PIERWSZY OFICER: Halo? OPERATOR: Dzień dobry, tu Tim, operator centrali, muszą się panowie natychmiast wydostać z tego domu. Coś jest w tym domu, coś bardzo niebezpiecznego... DRUGI OFICER: Hej, Maple, znalazłem kogoś! PIERWSZY OFICER: Zaczekaj chwilkę... Kto to jest? DRUGI OFICER: Myślę, że to ich córka. Chowała się za kanapą. Jest cała we krwi, ale myślę, że to nie jej krew. (Cisza; kroki) PIERWSZY OFICER: Czemu ona jest goła? DRUGI OFICER: Chyba nie myślisz, że...? OPERATOR: Proszę was, musicie uciekać! DRUGI OFICER: Chodź mała, wyciągniemy cię stąd, nie ma powodu, by się nas bać. Jak masz na imię? OFIARA: Susan. Gdzie moja mamusia? PIERWSZY OFICER: Wyciągniemy cię stąd, Susan. Allen, miej na nią oko, dobrze? DRUGI OFICER: Chodź, wezmę cię. Po prostu zwiń się w kłębek i zamknij oczy. PIERWSZY OFICER: Wezmę te ubrania ze stołu, niech ma się w co ubrać. Tim, jesteś tam jeszcze? OPERATOR: Tak, musicie się stamtąd natychmiast wydostać, ile razy mam to powtarzać? Tam jest coś bardzo niebezpiecz... (Wrzaski; Piski) OPERATOR: Halo? Halo! Oficerze? (Więcej wrzasków i pisków) PIERWSZY OFICER: O kurwa! Ona go gryzie! (Wrzaski) PIERWSZY OFICER: Potrzebujemy natychmiastowego wsparcia! (Strzały) OPERATOR: Halo? Oficerze? Halo! Halo! Oficerze! (Cisza) KONIEC POŁĄCZENIA ---- Tłumaczenie: FRoST Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie